


Так правильно

by Sicsmith



Category: The Witcher (TV), Ведьмак
Genre: Loneliness, M/M, Talking, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicsmith/pseuds/Sicsmith
Summary: — Я ведь был не самым плохим попутчиком, правда?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Геральт/Лютик
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Так правильно

**Author's Note:**

> чудесная бета: [stillwearit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwearit)

Иногда, не часто, он думал о том, что мог бы просто не выходить к людям. Выживать в лесу, как хищник. Мечи вместо когтей. Дичь на открытом огне. Может быть, даже небольшая деревянная хижина.

Ни в ком не нуждающийся. Никому не нужный. 

Да. Это бы ничего не изменило. 

Кроме, пожалуй, отсутствия выпивки. Без неё было бы погано. 

Было бы ещё поганее, чем сейчас. 

Да. 

Лучше об этом не думать. Лучше идти — как учили. Идти вперед. Ни дома. Ни семьи. Ничего. 

Ничего не нужно. 

Убей как можно больше, пока не убьют тебя самого. 

Пока не станешь слишком медленным. Пока не станешь слишком слабым. Пока от тебя ещё есть толк. 

А вокруг пусть леса, города, таверны, лица. Всё сотрётся. Всё забудется. Всё однажды станет ничем. 

Он прогоняет эти мысли. 

Ни к чему не ведущие, усталые, тусклые. 

Он решает сделать привал. Спешивается. Привязывает Плотву к ближайшему дереву. Разводит огонь. 

Земля больше не жесткая. Земля перестала быть жесткой много десятилетий назад. Вопрос привычки. Всё всегда сводится к вопросу привычки. 

Засыпать не получается ещё несколько часов. Это тоже в некотором роде вопрос привычки. Плохой привычки, которая никак не желает уходить. От которой нужно избавиться. Как от всякой слабости. Безжалостно. 

Темнота сгущается окончательно. Огонь почти догорает. Геральт закрывает глаза. 

Во сне лес зовет его. Во сне лес кажется знакомым. Тихий голос, шепот. 

Деревья склоняются над самой головой, закрывая своими ветками луну. Свет гаснет. Тишина гуляет по лесу. 

Тишина сочетается с шепотом. 

Затягивает, манит, убаюкивает. 

Тишина кажется бесконечной. 

И обрывается с резким хрустом веток на другой стороне поляны. 

Ведьмак выхватывает меч раньше, чем успевает открыть глаза. 

— Геральт! Ааааааааа, опусти эту штуку! Геральт, не надо меня убивать! Какой ты нервный! 

Меч гладко скользит обратно в ножны. 

— Лютик. 

— Польщен, что ты помнишь, — усмехается бард, пересекая поляну и бесцеремонно усаживаясь с другой стороны кострища. 

Всё такой же. Щегольская рубашка. Подшитый штопаный дублет из красной кожи. Смеющиеся глаза. Лютня за спиной. Солнце в волосах. 

Геральт не должен — ему не положено — помнить. Но он помнит. 

Это въелось, как кровь в одежду. Сколько ни три — след останется. 

Тишина и Лютик не могут долго делить одно пространство. Тишина отступает. 

Лютик рассказывает о своих обычных глупостях. Надоедливые бездарные конкуренты. Прекрасные девушки. Приемы. Таверны. 

Геральт не слушает. Молча собирается и седлает лошадь. Молча следует дальше. А Лютик вместе с ним. 

И это так странно, почти забыто, правильно, что Геральт даже не думает сопротивляться. Не пытается заткнуть барда. Не пытается прогнать. Ведет Плотву медленным шагом. 

И день проходит тихо. 

Такие дни тоже бывают. 

Они останавливаются. Вновь разводят костер. Лютик собирает охапку тонких прутьев и кору для розжига. Огонь разгорается. 

Единственное пятно света в ночи. 

Лютик садится на землю, опирается спиной о ствол упавшего от грозы дерева, начинает подтягивать струны на лютне. 

Геральт смотрит на него сквозь огонь. 

— Какого черта ты забыл один в этом лесу, Лютик? Жить надоело? 

— А разве я один? — отвечает Лютик, не поднимая глаз от струн, и Геральт слышит его улыбку. — Хороший бард всегда найдет себе компанию. 

— Это не ответ. 

— А это и не должно им быть. Ты ведь тоже один. И тоже в лесу. Мало ли на кого можешь наткнуться. 

— Не сравнивай. 

— Не буду. 

Струны звенят под его пальцами одна за другой. Одна за другой. И вот — это уже мелодия. 

Что-то незнакомое. Непривычное. Не веселая песенка для пира. И не лживая баллада о приключениях. 

Лютик поет на Старшей Речи. Всполохи огня бросают танцующие тени на его лицо и руки. Глаза ярко блестят в темноте. Не зеленые — чистый свет. 

В темноте он кажется героем старой сказки. В темноте он кажется важнее и больше. И на мгновенье, всего на одно четкое мгновенье, длящееся часы или минуты, Геральту кажется, что он находит то, что действительно важно. Находит центр, от которого начинается вселенная. 

На мгновенье этот голос в сполохах огня кажется тем, ради чего стоило проживать всю эту чертову жизнь. Тем, ради чего стоило спать на холодной земле. 

Тишина, в которую медленно превратилась песня Лютика, кажется священной. Кажется практически богохульством нарушать её. 

На медленном вдохе Геральт понимает: даже Лютик молчит. 

Смеяться над этим не хочется. 

И терять тоже. 

Укладываются они молча. Вдвоем заворачиваются в плащ. На минуту затихают. Дыхание Лютика теплом расходится по шее Геральта. 

Это уже было. Много лет назад. На другой холодной земле другого холодного леса. Единственный способ спастись. Единственный способ согреться. 

У ведьмаков нет личного пространства. У ведьмаков ничего личного нет. 

— Знаешь, а я про тебя ещё много песен написал, — тихо разрывает тишину Лютик. 

— Люди не дали мне возможности об этом не узнать. 

Бард тихо фыркает. 

Проходят минуты. 

— Знаешь, у меня получилось. Изменить отношение народа к тебе. Мне кажется, что получилось. Как обещал. Не всех, но, знаешь, я очень старался. Я правда старался. Как ты думаешь? 

Геральт не отвечает. Вздыхает. Пересчитывает в голове годы. Десятилетия. Взгляды. 

А потом тишина наступает ему на горло, и он отчего-то понимает: надо сказать. Сейчас — надо. 

— Я знаю. Я знаю, что ты старался. 

Три минуты. Четыре. Пять. Не всё ли равно, сколько их? 

— Спасибо, Лютик. 

Лютик прижимается ближе. Цепляется рукой за чужую рубашку. 

В темноте кажется, что деревья склоняются всё ниже. Он забывает следить за дыханием Лютика. Он забывает следить за ходом времени. 

За деревьями тихо шуршат мелкие ночные хищники. 

Вокруг идет и прерывается жизнь. Вокруг идет охота. 

Всё это начинает казаться осмысленным, когда кто-то рядом. 

Когда кто-то просто лежит вместе с тобой. 

Когда от дикого зверя тебя отличает не только выпивка. 

Рука на рубашке сжимается чуть сильнее. 

— Всё ещё не можешь спать? 

— Бывает. 

— Может быть, нам стоит, ну, знаешь... — смех Лютика неслышным прерывистым дыханием оседает на коже, — вызвать джинна? 

Геральт невольно улыбается. 

Хорошо, когда у тебя есть прошлое, которое можно с кем-то разделить. 

— В прошлый раз не помогло.

— И это всё, что тебя тогда не устроило? — Ладонь Лютика разжимается и легонько бьет по груди. 

— Нет, ну что ты. Я ведь просил тишины и покоя, а получил только тишину, да и то... Не дергайся, плащ слетит! 

Плотва недовольно фыркает во сне от громкого звука. 

Лютик больше ничего не говорит. Только задумчиво и невесомо отбивает мелодию пальцами по чужой груди. Едва касаясь. 

Темнота вокруг густая и дикая. Такая, какой не бывает в городах. Такая, которой можно отгородиться от всего мира. 

Сделать вид, что там, за пределами темноты, этого мира и нет вовсе. 

Это пугает и это успокаивает. 

Рука Лютика замирает. 

Геральт скорее чувствует, чем видит, движение его головы. 

Чувствует, как чужие волосы касаются шеи. 

Чувствует, как, отодвинувшись на секунду, Лютик склоняется к его лицу. 

Чувствует, как лица касаются чужие губы. 

Виска. Переносицы. Щек. Подбородка. 

Лютик двигается неслышно и тихо. 

Кажется, даже перестает дышать. 

Не касается чужих губ. 

— Геральт. 

Геральт поднимает руку и прижимает барда ближе. 

Так правильно. 

Они оба знают. 

— Я сворачивал с дороги, когда чувствовал, что она ведет меня к тебе, — голос Лютика слегка подрагивает, — после того, как ты, знаешь... ну, прогнал меня. Судьба звала, а я сопротивлялся. От каждого слуха о тебе бежал как от чумы. 

Дыхание барда сбивается. 

Он тихо плачет. 

— Это было сложно, Геральт. Было сложно постоянно убегать от судьбы. 

Никто и никогда не должен так плакать. 

Так плачут, когда знают, что никому нет дела до их слез. 

Тихо. Беззвучно. 

Только для себя. 

— Знаешь, сколько прошло с того дня, как мы виделись в последний раз? 

— Не знаю, — Геральт чувствует, как собственный голос подводит, сбиваясь, — не слежу за таким. 

— Да, — смех Лютика теперь кажется совсем задушенным. 

Утонувшим в слезах. 

— Да, я заметил. 

Прижимая Лютика крепче, Геральт чувствует, что пытается вытащить из воды утопающего. 

С первобытным, одиноким, холодным страхом он понимает, что утопающего, возможно, уже не спасти. 

Слишком много времени прошло. 

Времени, за которым он не следил. 

— Лютик. 

Поцелуй касается шеи. 

— Я ведь был не самым плохим попутчиком, правда? 

Рука непроизвольно гладит чужие волосы. 

— Ты был единственным настоящим. 

Они ещё долго лежат вот так. Вместе. 

И понемногу темнота начинает отступать. 

Мир вновь возвращает себе свои права. Мир вновь забирает их себе. 

— Тридцать, — шепчет Лютик, утыкаясь ему в грудь. — Тридцать лет назад, Геральт. В одном лесу, далеко-далеко отсюда, умерли страх, и одиночество, и усталость. Тридцать лет назад я прекратил бежать от судьбы. И утром, тем утром, умер тоже. 

На холодной поляне, с упавшим от удара грозы деревом, с застывшим пеплом костра, Геральт остается один.

**Author's Note:**

> всем спасибо за прочтение, это моя первая работа на ao3, надеюсь, в скором времени я смогу окончательно сюда переехать
> 
> буду рада любой поддержке ❤


End file.
